Fascination
by tenshineko
Summary: From Ryuji's POV...


Something more or less written on a whim. This is my first story to be posted, so please don't flame me TOO badly. Reviews would be appreciated.  
  
The story sticks pretty close to the original, but there may be some discrepancy. It's been awhile since I finished reading the manga translations.  
  
Disclaimer: TCP isn't mine, but this fic is. Don't steal it.  
  
***  
  
She fascinated him.  
  
It was as simple, and as complex, as that. From the time they were young, she had always held his interest. And now that she was a woman…the fascination had taken shape as a new feeling.  
  
Or perhaps that feeling had always been there, just waiting for him to take notice.  
  
He could have-should have-stopped coming to class years ago, but then he would have no excuse to see her. While sitting in class, he would surreptitiously watch her from the corner of his eye, listening raptly to her cheerful chatter. Not for the first time, he wished that he could speak to her. He resented the boys who could so easily talk to her, not even knowing who she really was; joking and spending time with her; able to associate without a care. Yet he, knowing her secret, couldn't even speak to her! Even a hint of interest, a lingering look, a word of greeting, an acknowledgment of her existence from him would be looked at askance. What kind of justice was that?  
  
Strangely enough, he took comfort from her presence each day. It was as if he could only relax when he heard her happy voice. The goodness shone from her like a beacon, a kind of soul-deep brightness that drew others to her.  
  
He was aware-too aware-of his position in the world, and hers. How could he, successor to the largest yakuza group in New Tokyo, possibly have any kind of relationship with a katagi-a katagi with cops for parents, at that. It was impossible, no matter how you looked at it. The kumin would never stand for it, for one. And she herself, with her relentless morals, would never be able to fit in the dark world of the gokudo. He knew that. And he knew his duty.  
  
And yet…he couldn't help this fascination. He admired her spirit, her fierce loyalty and determination. Her strength of character was indomitable, outshining that of anyone he had ever met. Since that fateful day at the river, he had made it a point to know everything about her. When he was alone, he thought of her, studied her habits until he knew her inside and out. It was his one guilty pleasure in life. Everything else, he did for Kuryuugumi. Though he knew he should give it up, something inside of him rebelled. The time would come soon enough when he would have no choice in the matter; best to enjoy it while he could. Surely a man was allowed one bit of selfishness in his life.  
  
***  
  
"Sandaime, your friend is here to see you ."  
  
"Friend…?" His curiosity aroused, and wanting to escape the oppressiveness of the interminably tense meeting, he rose and excused himself. His heart gave an involuntary leap when he saw who his brazen visitor was.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Throw him out." Scowling, he turned to leave. He couldn't afford a distraction at this time.  
  
"Wait! I know who killed your father!" The words were electrifying, and had an instant effect.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I will, but first…I'm hungry…"  
  
Ryuji waited impatiently while the four brothers downed an enormous amount of food. He had the feeling something wasn't right-Tsukasa had a familiar too-innocent look in her eyes-but he was reluctant to pass up the chance that she might have the information he sought. He ignored the anticipatory feeling he had, telling himself he was just eager for vengeance. It had nothing to do with her being under his roof at last…in his territory…where his word was law…  
  
***  
  
He scowled when she attempted to sneak away after consuming a massive amount of food. Up to her old tricks again, eh? No way she was getting away from him. Studying Tsukasa all those years, he knew where she was most vulnerable. Not that he would really kill the brothers, but she didn't know that.  
  
Inwardly he rejoiced when she reluctantly agreed to act as his bodyguard. Here was a legitimate reason to associate with her that couldn't be refuted. Not that he would recklessly endanger himself or her just for the pleasure of her company. What he told his bodyguards was true: he did know her skills. She always had been capable of taking care of herself. Besides, Kamojima and Shibuya would be there.  
  
***  
  
It was laughable, her attempt to protect her modesty while punching out in a most unwise manner. Even if she hadn't missed, it wouldn't have had more force than a baby's kick. He almost rolled his eyes when he saw that bit of foolishness. Obviously she had some girly aspects to her.  
  
Luckily he managed to forestall a certain attack by shocking her with his lack of surprise at "discovering" her gender. Instead she was the one left gaping at his prior knowledge.  
  
Meanwhile, he got a good eyeful.  
  
To disguise his interest, he naturally insulted her. She reacted as expected, getting angry and mocking him. Though expected, her mockery somehow got to him, resulting in the most embarrassingly public fight he had ever had. He inwardly cringed when he remembered the shocked faces of his classmates at the noisiness and sheer violence of their altercation. In truth, he had surprised himself. He hadn't realized he had the capacity to fight like that: completely unthinkingly and unhindered by of his social position. For once he had a completely worthy opponent, and he could indulge in meaningless, almost play-fighting. It was exhilarating!  
  
That didn't mean he wasn't humiliated at the marks on his face. The only satisfaction came from knowing that he had put up a good show. She would be hurting as much as he for the next few days.  
  
In the end, the bodyguard he had taken almost on whim ended up saving his life. Ryuji discovered she had an instinctive protectiveness toward of other people, and her quick thinking and reflexes were nothing short of amazing. He hated to admit it, but she had turned out to be right about Odawara.  
  
That bastard. Even now his blood boiled when he remembered the implicit threat to Tsukasa. For a moment he lost his control and actually reacted in anger. It didn't matter that he was going to die. That was something he had been taught to face fearlessly. But for this traitor to stand there and even say her name…! Intolerable.  
  
Her dramatic rescue was something he would remember forever. She always did have a talent for timing things just perfectly. A little too perfectly if you asked him. After all, a few seconds later, and he would be dead. But you have to admire a woman who knew how to make an entrance.  
  
That's when that ephemeral fascination with her blossomed into something…more. His first sight of her as a woman shocked him. Though he had known intellectually that she was female for years, somehow he had failed to make the transition of truly seeing and thinking of her in that way. What was this unfamiliar feeling…?  
  
In that moment, he made up his mind. She wouldn't be getting away from him. No matter what he had to do, she would stay by his side. He didn't know where this would lead him, but he was willing to follow, if it meant basking in her warmth for the rest of his life. The obstacles and consequences would be dealt with. The reasons that had kept him from her from the beginning were even more true now that his father were gone…but he didn't care. Somehow she would be his. She had come to him…and he was keeping her. 


End file.
